the Internet has shown great promise as a means for delivering digital content (e.g., video and audio content, such as television shows, movies and songs). One of the advantages of network-based digital content delivery systems is the ability to deliver digital content to users on an on-demand basis (e.g., video on demand, or VOD). However, content providers have been slow to make content available via the Internet, in large part because of security concerns. Specifically, content providers fear that, once their digital content is available on the Internet, hackers will circumvent any security mechanisms used to protect their digital content and then freely distribute the content. Consequently, system developers are continuously looking for ways to secure digital content and improve the systems by which digital content is delivered over computer networks.
One of the ways that system developers attempt to secure digital content is to develop trusted clients that cannot be modified by hackers. For example, many digital content delivery systems utilize trusted clients to access, or play, digital content. One of the ways that hackers attempt to circumvent digital content security measures is to modify the trusted client device that is used to access, or play, the digital content. In particular, hackers may attempt to modify existing software, or introduce new software, on the trusted client. Accordingly, hackers may use the modified or new software processes to analyze and/or probe the trusted client in an effort to discover encryption keys, or otherwise circumvent security measures. Consequently, it is desirable to prevent the modification, or introduction of new, executable code on a client.